Morel Mackernasey/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Morel character.gif|Morel headshot Morel_anime.png|Morel's appearance Hunters Association.jpg|Morel Mackernasey along with Knuckle Bine appeared as a silhouette of some Hunters association members Morel's pipe.png|Morel and his pipe Morel_Netero_and_Knov_arrive.png|Morel arrives in NGL with Netero and Knov Morel Deep Purple 2011.png|Morel's Deep Purple Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Morel and the other Extermination Squad Members Morau (5).jpg|Morel sees Cheetu Morau y Knuckle vs Chetuu 2.jpg|Morel and Knuckle simultaneously attack Cheetu Morau_y_Knuckle_vs_Cheetu_(6).jpg|Cheetu fights both Morel and Knuckle Morau y Knuckle vs Cheetu (7).jpg|Morel and Knuckle versus Cheetu Morau_y_Knuckle_vs_Cheetu_(10).jpg|Morel trips Cheetu Morau (6).jpg|Morel ask Gon to hit him with everything he has Knov Morel Vs Shaiapouf .jpg|Morel and Know are assigned to defeat Shaiapouf 102 - Morel delays the selection.png|Morel's plan to delay the selection 104 - Cheetu attacks Morel.png|Morel is attacked by Cheetu 105 - Knov and portal.png|Morel and Knov in Peijin 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard 106 - Leol and Morel at the underground church.png|Leol and Morel at the underground church 107 - Morel concentrating Carbon dioxide.png|Morel concentrating Carbon dioxide 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Everyone in shock.png|Morel feels the intensity of the King's strength Morel - 113.png|Morel smiling when confronting Youpi 113 - Shaiapouf confronted by Morel.png|Morel confronts Shaiapouf in the throne room Morel smiles - 114.png|Morel smiles during his confrontation with Shaiapouf 114 - Smoky Jail.png|Morel's Smoky Jail 114 - Shaiapouf cocoon.png|Morel watches as Shaiapouf envelops himself in a cocoon 117 - Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions.png|Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions Morel & shaiapouf.jpg|Morel vs. Shaiapouf 120 - Morel's Deep Purple.png|Morel uses Deep Purple in his battle 120 - Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe.png|Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe Capture.png|Morel kicked by Shaiapouf 120 - Bee-sized Shaiapouf.png|Morel attacks Shaiapouf's cocoon 120 - Knuckle, Morel, and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Knuckle saves Morel from Menthuthuyoupi's rage Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked.png|Meleoron, knuckle and Morel shocked by Youpi's decision Morel in hospital.png|Morel in hospital - 135 Morel - 136.png|Morel talking to Colt Knuckle and Morel.png|Morel while taliking to Killua Leorio's entry.png|Morel with Melody and Leorio Morel ranked at 8 in voting.png|Morel in top 16 Morel - 142.png|Morel talking to Killua Morel - 145.png|Morel's "tears of joy" A healed Gon.png|Morel with Gon and his friends Leorio and Morel.png|Morel with Leorio |-|Manga= Morel.jpg|Morel (Colored) Morel, Knov, and Netero.JPG|Morel arrives in NGL with Netero and Knov Morel Smoke.jpg|Morel's rabbits 1 MorelManga.png|Morel's rabbits 2 Deep purple 2.png|Deep Purple Smoky_Jail.PNG|Morel's Smoky Jail Morel_defeats_Cheetu.jpg|Morel catches Cheetu Morel_2.png|Morel underwater Leor's end.png|Morel kills Leol underwater Pouf_defeats_Morel.png|Defeated by Shaiapouf Knuckle_disable_potclean.JPG|Knuckle disables Potclean in exchange for Morel's life Morau.png|Morel as a Sea Hunter Chap 334 - morel announces gon's condition.png|Morel announces Gon's recovery Last_Words.png Reunion_Part_2.jpg 10_Part_1.jpg 245 6 Part 2.png 248 6 Part 5.png 253 6 Part 10.png 254 6 Part 11.png 259 1 Part 3.png 261 Charge Part 1.jpg 262 Charge Part 2.png 270 Indebted To.png 273 We Meet Again.png 284 Fifteen Minutes.png 290 Name.jpg Chapter 316.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Cover |-|Openings and Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Morel in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Morel in fifth ending theme Knov and Morel in Departure!.png|Morel in Departure! |-|Other Media= xMorel01.jpg|Morel card 01 xMorel02.jpg|Morel card 02 Morel card 03 SR.jpg|Morel card 03 Morel card 04 SR+.jpg|Morel card 04 Morel card 05 SSR.jpg|Morel card 05 Morel card 06 SSR+.jpg|Morel card 06 Morel card 07 SR.jpg|Morel card 07 Morel card 08 SR+.jpg|Morel card 08 Morel card 09 SR.jpg|Morel card 09 Morel card 10 SR+.jpg|Morel card 10 Morel card 11 SR.jpg|Morel card 11 Morel card 12 SR+.jpg|Morel card 12 Category:Image Gallery